


Ishimondo Valentine's Day - Yoga AU

by Bigjumpervibes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Hope everyone has / had a nice day, IshimondoValentinesDay, M/M, office worker Kiyotaka, yoga instructor Mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigjumpervibes/pseuds/Bigjumpervibes
Summary: Prompt:Kiyotaka decides to start taking yoga to distress. But while at his new yoga classes Kiyotaka starts getting flustered because of his handsome yoga instructor Mondo.Rating for suggestive parts.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, hiro and daiya if you squint real hard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Ishimondo Valentine's Day - Yoga AU

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day all! 
> 
> I rolled the dice and got the Yoga AU, hope you enjoy!

**Sukhasana (Easy sitting pose) – Simple cross-legged pose.**

Kiyotaka began his new hobby of Yoga as he did every hobby he picked up, with countless hours of studying and preparation before beginning the actual practice of the subject. In his opinion it was better to have a strong base knowledge of any task before rushing into it, especially when concerning a new form of exercise. 

The warnings on every internet search he made only further confirmed his fears and after he had a lengthy over-the-phone conversation with his doctor, he committed to picking up the skill. 

So why was his instructor showing so much irritation when Kiyotaka pointed out the slight deviations from his demonstrations to what he had seen in several online videos? He was only trying to help educate the group and inform the rather unruly-looking yoga teacher where he was going wrong. Perhaps this man had some sort of anger issues or past involvement in delinquency, this would also explain the grown out bleached hair tied up in a careless bun and unsightly tattoos defacing his body.

“Instructor Owada, you’ve arranged your legs in a way which would imply the pose Padmasana not the Sukhasana pose”

*

Mondo had been practicing yoga for the last ten years and instructing for five of those years. He had taken up the hobby and now profession when his brother’s partner introduced him to the discipline to help him control his temper. It was a rocky journey which had taken a long ass time to learn and master to a professional level but now that he had achieved this he never felt better.

In fact, since he had embarked on his journey he’d become a lot more level-headed and well rounded as a person, nothing like his younger self. Now he was a healthy late twenty-something man ready to help support others in managing their stress and anger issues.

So why was he getting so riled up by this overcritical office worker who had joined his beginner’s class today? Maybe it was because he had stopped the class five times already to point out how Mondo was straying from what he saw on online videos or maybe it was because he could tell the guy was still glaring at him despite his eyes being closed. What was with those eyebrows anyway?

“ _Again_ , we’ll start with Sukhasana AND if you want to sit another way which is more comfortable for you, you can do that” 

The longest Mondo had gone without wanting to punch another man was eight years… Today the longest he had managed was ten minutes.

**Balasana (Child pose) – Fold over knees with arms outstretched.**

This had been his third lesson with the group ran by one Mondo Owada and Kiyotaka had become more accepting of his teacher’s personalisation to Yoga. At first he believed the man was uneducated in the practices and simply did not know the poses as well as Kiyotaka did however now he realised this wasn’t the case.

His instructor was accommodating the class’s different needs and limitations, he would often suggest other poses when some would find a certain form difficult or problematic for their bodies. It was rather impressive he had such an extensive knowledge of how the body worked, for example he would frequently explain what poses worked specific muscle groups or how they would aid different purposes like back mobility, core strength, stretching, etc. 

Honestly, he found himself looking forward more and more to these sessions. During the lessons he would learn new facts about how the forms would aid his health and he’d usually leave with a satisfying ache in the area which had been worked in that session. However, there were still areas he found difficult to improve on, his struggling must have been evident because Mr Owada had asked him to stay later after today’s session to talk about it.

“I agree, I do struggle to keep my mind empty during the sessions, I often end up compiling a list of ‘To do’s’ for work the following day, in the child’s pose I couldn’t help my mind from roaming”

*

“I get that but if yer gonna keep comin’ here you need to let your body and mind relax, think of it as a nap for your brain, you can’t run on an empty tank all the time”

This had been the guy’s third lesson and Mondo could tell the guy was having a hard time letting himself relax. With how finicky the man was in his first lesson he wasn’t surprised that his mind was always running a mile a minute, but that wouldn’t help him in picking up yoga. Yoga wasn’t just about making poses and stretching, it also had a lot of mental and spiritual practices entwined in it. Something about this Kiyotaka guy told Mondo he would really benefit from switching off once and a while. 

In the last lesson the guy had been doing the poses correctly, the online videos must have been good for something he guessed, but his form was stiff and tight, even in the Balasana which was usually really calming. It didn’t look right, he wasn’t allowing his body to flow into the movements he was forcing it to match the cookie cutter shapes he had in his mind, so that’s why Mondo pulled him up after class.

Honestly, he found himself looking forward more and more to his classes because of the guy. If he was going to stick at these lessons he needed to open up to Mondo so he could help him improve and it seemed he was willing to do this. Listening to the other guy explain what ran through his mind during the sessions helped him understand what he was all about. It was like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and had to fix everything all alone, hopefully he would be able to give himself a break here and there if he continued the sessions.

**Marjariasana & Bitilasana (Cat pose & Cow pose) – All fours and bend back outwards and inwards.**

He didn’t know when this attraction for his yoga instructor started, if he was being honest with himself it could have been from the first session. He mentioned how Mondo’s tattoos were unsightly but that didn’t explain why he found himself burning the details of the tiger which adorned the other’s right side into his mind. Maybe it was when the other demonstrated the cow pose, the way his back moved showed off all the effort he’d put into building his body over the years. 

Whatever it was, it’s how Kiyotaka found himself showing up to classes ten minutes early and staying much later in order to help the other man pack away all the equipment. 

After putting an end to their initial disagreements both men realised the wealth of similarities they shared, they truly had more in common than they had separating them and who would have thought it would take one Hot Yoga session for them to realize their kinship for each other. Since that session they had been quickly growing more and more entwined, even to the point where they traded numbers and began to talk of meeting up outside of these sessions.

Maybe that’s why Kiyotaka found himself drinking in the sight of the other man as he put away the equipment in the room after his tenth session. His shirt was off, discarded after the class had ended, and red eyes admired the way muscles flexed all over his body and arms. The thin layer of perspiration defined the movements he was making in even more detail and it was only when the other man turned to face him that he remembered he was also meant to be helping.

“I was just-! I don’t know where these go!”

*

He didn’t know when he started to find the office worker sexy, if he was honest with himself it could have been in the first session they had together. He remembered his temper rising because of Ishimaru’s criticisms of his method of teaching but he would be kidding himself if he said he didn’t find the other man’s features alluring. Since he’d been showing up early and stayin’ late Mondo found himself gazing into those big red eyes all the more often, and don’t get him started on those lips, did the other guy realize he’d bite his bottom lip when he was nervous?

They hadn’t had another argument since that one Hot Yoga session he suggested to prove he was the stronger of the two, and even though he technically won with Ishimaru passing out they had already managed to quill any issues they had with each other. Ever since that day he’d been quickly falling the guy, they complemented each other in the best ways, where he lacked Kiyotaka strengthened and vice versa. 

It was very reminiscent of the moves they coved in today’s class, Marjariasana & Bitilasana are often paired together as they can easily flow into each other and yet work different muscle groups to strengthen the body as a whole. Plus, Taka looked great doing both. 

Maybe that’s why Mondo found himself taking off his top as he moved particularly heavy equipment around the room after his tenth session with the guy, throwing in a flex or two for good measure. When he turned back to Kiyotaka and found the guy checking him out pride bubbled in his chest, as well as excitement. When the other spoke he laughed, he definitely did know where those went.

“Well, Taka the yoga mats go in the corner with the other yoga mats, y’know the ones you put there earlier?”

**Virabhadrasana 1 & 2 (Warrior 1 & 2 pose) – Lunge and raise arms up & Lunge with arms spread out and torse sideways.**

Today marked the thirtieth session of the beginner’s class. They recommended to complete at least thirty to fifty beginner sessions before moving up to the next level, so that left him with at least twenty more sessions with Mondo as his instructor. But if this was the case then why did Mondo pull him to the side after class and tell him he couldn’t teach him anymore? He’d mastered all the poses he’d been challenged with, though he had messed up warrior one and two today by misplacing his balance.

He thought everything was going so well, they’d become closer as a pair spending time in and out of sessions with each other. Taka had met the other’s brother and he had met Taka’s roommate Sayaka, both introductions had gone swimmingly in his opinion with both third parties leaving with a good impression of either man.

The confusion on his face must have been obvious because soon he felt a hand on his shoulder, his brow continued to further furrow and the hand on his shoulder slowly slide up his collarbone before cupping the side of his face. Information started to click in his head as the other man gave him a nervous smile, to anyone else the taller man might look quite confident but Taka could see all the small signs contradicting this thanks to them spending so much time together.

“I can’t be your teacher anymore Taka, ‘cause it’s extremely unprofessional to date yer students and I feel like your stickler for the rules” 

*

Today marked his thirtieth session with Taka in his class. He was pretty damn proud of himself for not making a move before now, there had been opportunities sure, but he didn’t want to fuck this up or freak the guy out. So, what made him choose today for his confession? ‘Cause the guy could leave for the next class up now, if this blew up in his face he could sulk away with his tail between his legs.

However with how Taka put a hand over his which was still cupping his face he thought he just ‘might’ be onto a winner here. The other man’s confused expression turned into one of relief and the smile that spread across his lips, well it damn near took Mondo’s breath away. The nervousness he felt was still present, he just wanted a reply, a verbal confirmation this was real.

The flash of confusion on his face made the smaller man chuckle but in fairness Mondo didn’t expect him to take control of the situation. Taka leaned up, stepping on his tiptoes, and pressed his lips against Mondo’s own. Once he got over the initial shock the instructor kissed back and used his other hand to pull Taka in closer, this was everything he wanted and more, it took all his will power to not shove the guy against the wall and speed up their advances. One step at a time. As they pulled away he heard the other laugh again.

“It’s oh so unprofessional, in that case take this as my official resignation from your classes Mondo Owada”

**Phalakasana (Plank pose) – Balance on hands and toes with a straight posture.**

He was going to kill Mondo after today’s class. This was his fifth class with his new instructor Yasuhiro Hagakure, he was an interesting character, disorganised but his calming presence went well with teaching yoga. This however, didn’t help Kiyotaka today because today he could only focus on the aches which covered his body and he only had one person to blame, Mondo Owada. 

What was even more embarrassing today was his attire. He liked his outfits for his yoga lessons, they were loose and perfect for the practice however when he wanted to hide certain parts of his body it became his worst enemy. His shirt would roll up in certain poses and he had no doubt that the red marks left on his torso were visible to all especially on his pale complexion.

During the session he shot a look back at the culprit for these marks who was sporting the biggest smirk Taka had seen since they had started their relationship. He looked pretty proud of himself… Taka hoped that pride would last him through the next month because he was sorely mistaken if he thought he’d get another opportunity like this anytime soon. That thought made Taka smirk at him with a look that said.

‘I’ve thought of some new rules to implement’ 

*

Taka was going to kill him after today’s class. He’d accepted this fate long ago and deemed it entirely worth it to mark up the other’s skin the way he had the previous night. If the other man complained later Mondo would just argue back that he was the one who ENCOURAGED the new marks decorating his chest. ‘Sides! Now that they were doing the Phalakasana Taka had chance to rearrange his shirt, he was strong enough to do it one-handed.

He joined the session today purposely to tease his lover however if he was asked directly, he would say he was here to support his buddy Hiro. The elder man running the session was Mondo’s previous teacher and he knew he left Taka in capable hands when he stepped down as his instructor. But as he mentioned, his real reason for being here was to marvel at his handy work. 

During the session he caught a smirk from the object of his affections and he couldn’t shake the feeling the other was planning something as revenge. That scared Mondo. He knew better than anyone that his boyfriend was a very smart guy and could do these sessions without much concentration, so his mind was freed up to think of other things… Such as punishments for Mondo. He replied to the other with a look of his own which said.

‘Oh shit’

**Shavasana (Corpse pose) – Lay on the back with limbs out.**

Kiyotaka began his new profession of yoga instructor as he did every position he picked up, with countless hours of practice and preparation before beginning his first day on the job. In his opinion it was better to have put in all the effort needed before rushing into a new role, especially when concerning an active career which would require a great deal of stamina. 

Before the session he explained all the warnings he’d learnt over the last few years and urged his class to have conversations with their doctors before they committed to picking up the new skill. He thought he covered the health and safety pretty well.

So why was his spouse pointing out every small detail he overlooked with a big grin on his face? Oh… Now it made sense, he tried to suppress a chuckle as he relived the fond memory of his first beginner’s class. Mondo was not trying to help educate the group or inform the rather strict-looking yoga teacher where he was going wrong. Perhaps his lover was trying to get a rise out of him like he had unintentionally done when he first started taking his classes all those years ago.

“Thank you Owada for pointing out the details of the Shavasana pose, please remain focused on the class at hand for now, I’m than happy to go over any further questions you have in a private one on one later”

*

Mondo had been practicing yoga for the last fifteen years and instructing for ten of those years. He had taken up the hobby to help him control his temper but in the last few years he had been motivated by supporting his husband in becoming professionally qualified. It was a rocky journey which had taken them a long ass time to achieve but now that they had he wore the cockiest grin as he sat in Taka’s first lesson.

In fact, since he had embarked on this journey he’d become a lot more compassionate and charismatic as a person, nothing like his younger self. Now he was a thriving thirty-something man ready to start his own business built around supporting the mental and physical needs of others.

So why was he trying to rile up his adorable hubby in his beginner’s class today? Maybe it was because he was still a big kid at heart and wanted to dick around or maybe it was for sweet sweet revenge. Though a private session hmm?

“I suppose that would work, I’ll try and remain focused on the session, though I may come up with some other poses I want to go over with ya” 

The longest Mondo had gone without wanting to kiss the other man was three hours and that was only because that fuckin’ prison film was kick ass… Today the longest he had managed was ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried some new things out here - let me know what you think!
> 
> Also Mondo is referencing Shawshank Redemption at the end for no other reason that I rewatched it lately and it is KICK ASS


End file.
